User talk:71.194.63.165
Your edit to the Flop Starz page and any others you have made are currently under review by the community. Before you make more edits, please take a look at our FAQ, Manual of Style, and other help pages to help you make productive edits. If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "' '" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and questions, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there by clicking on the Signature button, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. Please do not create new articles to leave personal greetings or comments. Greetings and comments belong in Forums and Talk/Discussion pages. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. We do encourage you to register for an account since it will give you some features not available to anonymous users. You also get better credit for what you contribute. Please note that you must be 13 years or older in order to for an account. (See Membership for details.) Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RRabbit42 (Talk) 01:21, December 27, 2010 :''Note: This is an automated message. Please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Recent Edit Warning A page you have edited recently, Rollercoaster: The Musical!, has been identified as possibly not in good faith. Continuing to edit in this fashion may result in a three-day removal of your editing privileges. Please refer to and the Manual of Style for our guidelines and policies on how to write articles for this wiki. If you believe you have received this warning in error, contact an administrator. If you have any questions, please contact me, or post your question to the Help desk. } adding a nonsense category Isabella and Lego Liker 23:58, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Winnie the Pooh characters have not appeared on this show. Please stop adding categories relating to WtP. If you continue to add false information, you will be blocked from editing. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:16, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Stop If you keep adding nonsense to categories, you will be blocked. Tpffan5196 18:42, February 12, 2011 (UTC) : And now you are for 3 days. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:12, February 12, 2011 (UTC) : Stop adding the cartoon tiger! Go to the Winnie the pooh wiki! [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 23:28, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Blocked for 1 week You are now blocked for 1 week. The block will double each time you continue to do this. Or, shall we save time and put a permanent block on you now? —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:30, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Blocked for two weeks You are now blocked for two weeks because you keep adding false information. The next block will be for 3 months. I recommend you stop now before you earn a permanent block. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:23, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Blocked for three months You are now blocked for three months. The next block will be for one year. After that will be permanent, and all other computers you edit from will also be permanently blocked. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:54, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Blocked for 14 months -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 01:40, April 28, 2011 (UTC)